


He's The One

by ShrimpWithGlasses



Series: The All About Luv Project [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpWithGlasses/pseuds/ShrimpWithGlasses
Summary: I Could Write A Million Songs But I Know It's Not Enough
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: The All About Luv Project [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662577
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	He's The One

Kihyun and Hoseok met though an online creator’s event. They were both well known in the music community, and their respected fans desperately wanted a collab between the two. So, as a special gift, the two did as such and released a cover for Monsta X’s ‘He’s the One’. Much to the joy of fans.

Neither of them expected such a close friendship to come out of this collaboration, but they respected each other’s talents, shared the same vision and passion for music and quite frankly, just enjoyed each other’s company. And since then, they’ve been working together as a duo.

  
It’s been a year and a half now, and things have been going smoothly for them. Their talents were being recognized everywhere and they were even granted an opportunity to hold a Valentine’s Day special concert live soon. As they practiced, Hoseok started noticing things.

  
He noticed how adorable the height difference between them was. How Kihyun nearly had to stand on his tiptoes to reach his ears. How the crazy hair colors Kihyun put on himself actually started to look nice. How Kihyun pouted every time he got frustrated. How his ears turned a faint red every time he laughed. And how lovely he looked when he sang in that voice he grew to love so much. And-

  
“Oh my god. I think I like him.”

  
Hoseok, who was laying upside down over his friend’s bed, realized. “Cool.” Jooheon responded as he turned the page of the comic he was reading. Hoseok sat up shaking the bed. “Cool? COOL? What am I supposed to do now, Honey?” He shrugged. “I don’t know. Confessing sounds like a good idea.” His answer was met with a pillow to the face. “Are you **crazy???** That’s the _worst_ thing I could do right now!” Jooheon threw the pillow back at him. 

  
“Well what do _you_ think you should do, Hyung? These are your feelings, not mine.”

  
That was just it. He had _no idea_ what to do with these newfound feeling he had for his closest friend. But he did know that he can’t imagine his life without Kihyun. He wants to stay with him for as long as possible. To see him laugh more, smile more, sing more. With all this, Hoseok knows for certain that-

  
“He’s the one.”

  
Jooheon smiled. “Hey, look on the bright side, you’ve been given this golden opportunity, it being a week until your Valentine’s Day concert. Maybe you’ll know by then?” Honey had a point. The perfect chance was practically laid right out for him, all he needed to do was confess. But would it be worth it? He cherished the relationship he had now with Kihyun too much to risk it all with his feelings. And what if Kihyun didn’t feel the same way?

_Maybe I should sleep on it…_

  
So much for sleep. When he got home, he got as far as taking a shower, but nowhere near getting to sleep. He paced around his bedroom, still contemplating his feelings. He tried eating some snacks, watched some drama on TV, even tried reading to calm his nerves. But to no avail, his heart and mind were racing with nervousness. And before he knew it, it was morning, with barely an hour of sleep under his belt.

  
As he began to prepare himself breakfast, his phone rang. “Hello?” He answered tiredly. “Hyung, is that you?” Hoseok looked at the caller ID. It was Kihyun. “Ki- *ahem* Kihyun? It’s me.” In all his years, his voice had never cracked like that till now. He heard him laugh over the phone. “Are you ok? I called to make sure you were awake so I wouldn’t be standing in the cold for too long. I’m almost at your door.” Hoseok froze. “My place? For what?”

  
Kihyun giggled. “For practice, what else dummy? We have that live show in a week, remember?” Hoseok looked at the time. “Oh, right. Um, ok, give me a sec to-” “Too late. I’m at the door.” Kihyun hung up and a knock on the door followed right after. Hoseok made his way over and opened the door. And there he was.

  
It’s crazy how different you look at someone after you realize you like them. How they shined much more in your eyes. Hoseok couldn’t help but stare. “Hello? Earth to Hyung, are you there?” _Oops, I was staring too long._ He invited him inside. “Oh god, you haven’t been drinking have you?” Kihyun questioned. Hoseok frantically shook his head. “I’m just tired. Didn’t get much sleep.” Kihyun looked at him up and down. 

  
“Uh huh. And did you always wear so little clothing when it’s freezing outside?” Hoseok looked down at himself. In all that time stressing over Kihyun overnight, he forgot to put on any clothes and was now standing there in his boxers right in front of Kihyun. His ears went red as he rushed to his room to make himself look presentable. “I’ve seen you like that a million times now, Hyung. Not sure why you’re getting shy about it now.” Kihyun shouted from the living room.

  
Now fully clothed, Hoseok returned to sit with Kihyun on the living room floor, with their material all set up on the table. They went over their setlist of songs they planned to cover, and songs that they wrote as well. “I still can’t believe how well your songs were received Hyung. You have a talent for songwriting.” Hoseok stared at Kihyun. “It’s all because of you, Ki.” He laughed. “It’s thanks to both of us, then.”

  
Hoseok continued to watch Kihyun as he worked. Everything about him was perfect. His eyes, his hands, not one thing made him look away. Hoseok thought about the songs he wrote, and why he believed they were successful. It was because they were for Kihyun. He hadn’t noticed until now that any idea for a song he had, the first thing that came to mind was how Kihyun would sing it. It was what Hoseok looked forward to the most. He continued to look at Kihyun.

  
_I’m staring too long again._

  
Kihyun suddenly turned his way, which startled him to banging his knee on the table. _Nice._ “Are you _sure_ you’re ok, Hyung?” Hoseok laughed. “Yeah, totally. You want something to drink?” He stood up and made his way to the kitchen and grabbed some cola. He makes his way back and hands one to Kihyun. They brush fingertips, and Hoseok is screaming on the inside. He sits down and sips on his drink, trying to calm himself down. Mind elsewhere, he eventually spills his drink on himself. “Hyung!” Kihyun runs to grab a towel.

  
As Kihyun helps him get cleaned up, Hoseok remains still, hoping the other won’t notice how fast his heart is beating. “Ok, this is getting weird. Are you _positive_ you’re feeling ok?” In classic Kihyun fashion, he puts his forehead against Hoseok's. His, now actually really embarrassing, way of checking temperature. He looks away. “I’m fine Kihyun. Like I said, I didn’t get much sleep. Feeling a little out of it, is all.” Kihyun sits back in his spot.

  
“Ok. But take better care of yourself, Hyung. It’s no fun singing without you.” He sulked.

 _Oh Yoo Kihyun, how you tug at my heartstrings_.

Hoseok smiles. “Don’t worry, Ki. Y’know nothing will keep _me_ down!” He flexes his arms, which makes Kihyun laugh. “Ok, tough guy, let’s start practicing, shall we?” Hoseok knows now what he wants to do. And as the day of the VDay live draws closer, Hoseok puts his 100% into practice, with Kihyun as his #1 motivator.

  
\----

  
And so, the day was here. A big day for everyone, but especially for Hoseok. After texting Kihyun to head to the park first, Hoseok and Jooheon headed to a nearby flower shop. He spent some time looking at flowers, more specifically roses. “Roses, huh? Didn’t know you were quite the romantic, Hyung.” Jooheon chimed. Hoseok was too focused to respond. “One rose, please. No, wait, a dozen roses!” Hoseok feels his heart race as the roses are being prepared.

  
As the two make their way to the park, Hoseok tells Jooheon of his plan. “Why not just do it at the beginning? It’d would set the mood, don’t you think?” Hoseok shushed him. “Well, like you said, these are my feelings, not yours. And this is how I want it to go, so follow my lead.” Jooheon shrugged. They arrive at the park, and he takes the roses and heads to position.

  
Hoseok meets up with Kihyun near the stage that was set up by their management at the park. Both noticeably nervous, they calm each other’s nerves. As the crowd grew larger, it was near time to get the show started. They introduced themselves and began. Song after song, the crowd cheered, and the two of them felt less nervous, and let the excitement take over them instead. Soon enough they finished their last song of the evening.

  
Before Kihyun could say his goodbyes, Hoseok asks for the mic. Letting him take the lead, Kihyun sits back in his seat. “Hello everyone. Um, I know we said that was our final song for the night, but I have a request.” He looks at the crowd. “Would you allow me to sing one last song?” The loud cheers signify a yes, but Kihyun looks to him, a confused expression on his face. “Thank you. Actually, this is something I myself wanted to do, so even Kihyun here has no idea what I’m doing.”

  
The crowd laughs as he continues. “This is a song that has become special to me for a number of reasons, and for that, I’d like to dedicate it to someone. I hope you enjoy.” He settles in and begins to sing the beginning of He’s the One. The crowd cheers, but Kihyun just watches, unknowingly.

 _What’s going on? Dedicated to someone? Who? And why did he need to keep this a secret from me?_ Ran through Kihyun’s mind.

Hoseok sings the last line, and Jooheon tosses the bouquet from the side of the stage, which he catches perfectly. The crowd goes wild, then gets quiet as he stands up. “This song is dedicated to someone I’ve known for a while now.”

  
“Ever since we met, they’ve helped me through my ups and downs, kept me on the right track and has been the main inspiration for everything I write.” He laughs to himself. “It all sounds cheesy, but I did just realize my feelings a week ago, so bear with me.” The crowd laughs, but Kihyun sits still, focusing on Hoseok’s every word. “You mean the world to me, and I can’t imagine my life without you, so I just wanted to tell you now that…”

  
“I love you, Kihyun.”

  
He turns to him and hands him the bouquet as the crowd cheers. Kihyun looks around, then back to Hoseok, a look of surprise still on his face. He points to himself, mouthing ‘Me?’ before hesitantly taking the bouquet. Hoseok nods as he kneels to the ground. The crowd cheers even louder as Kihyun stands up, all kinds of flustered. His hand is taken by Hoseok and they lock eyes. 

  
“Kihyun, would you do me the honor of letting me be your boyfriend?” Not only his ears, but Kihyun’s face goes a visible red, one of Hoseok’s favorite sights. He and the crowd go silent, as they wait in anticipation. Finally, Kihyun sighs. “You win.” He smiles. With that, the two hug and the crowd applauds. They shyly thank the people for coming, and wave goodbye for the night. After its all emptied out, they both linger in the park.

  
“Wow. Tell me why it felt like I just got married today?” Kihyun laughs. “Was it too much?” Hoseok asks as he scratches his head. Kihyun holds his hand. “A little bit, but I’m not really complaining.” Hoseok rubs his thumb over his hand. “I just don’t know how you’ d be able to top an _actual_ proposal when the time comes.” Hoseok freezes. “Do you... want to get married?” Kihyun thought to himself for a bit and smiles.

  
“Ask me again in Paris, then we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> A long one because WonKi is superior and if u don't agree then sorry, but u just don't even know, and it's sad. I had too much fun writing this one, I literally had to step away from it for being to sweet. I watch too many dramas...


End file.
